


the art of letting go

by midnightstarlight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, idk what to tag this wtf, leo is mentioned and acknowledged briefly, letting go, percalypso - Freeform, percy jackson x calypso, percy x calypso - Freeform, that one paragraph where calypso kissed percy's cheek, this is not a love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlight/pseuds/midnightstarlight
Summary: Percy and Calypso meet again and say their goodbyes.
Relationships: Calypso/Percy Jackson, Percalypso, percy x calypso
Kudos: 7





	the art of letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have only read Percy Jackson & The Olympians. I have yet to read the other Percy Jackson spinoffs and it’s been ages since I last read the books so... I might not have their characterization down to a T. Slightly more edited version than the one I posted on tumblr. 
> 
> inspired by this post (https://percyxcalypso.tumblr.com/post/641193391332474880/mutual-understanding-percy-and-leo-embraced) on tumblr.
> 
> Happy reading, my fellow rowers!

“Might I have a moment with Calypso?”

Leo raises a questioning eyebrow but shrugs and motions for them to _go ahead._

Percy gives him a nod and beckons for Calypso to follow him with a jerk of his head.

_One... two... three... four... five…_

Percy didn’t even realize he was counting his steps. He wanted her to follow him. He was counting because he didn’t want to think about the possibility of her not following for it made his gut wretch.

He peers over his shoulder just to check... and there she was. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

She was following him and she was fidgeting with the end of her braid and he is suddenly overcome with the urge to still her hand and lay a kiss upon them.

He stops suddenly and she bumps into him – obviously lost in thought.

His hand shoots out to steady her and her eyes drift to where he is touching her on her shoulder.

She tries not to think about the warmth of his hand on her bare skin. Tries not to think about how lonely she was when he left, how broken and lost and insecure she felt.

She looks up at him, at those eyes that remind her of the sea, and her heart tightens in her chest.

And that is how she know that she really, truly did love him.

She clears her throat, “Is there something you wanted to ask me, Percy?”

He nods.

He did want to ask her something. He wanted to ask her so many things - he wanted to know how she is and how her moonlaces are amongst other things.

He wanted to tell her so many things as well – he wanted to tell her of his – or rather, his mother’s – moonlaces, he wanted to tell her how he missed her. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her hair, he wanted to kneel before her and ask for her forgiveness.

He wanted to tell her that she was his biggest what if.

_So many things,_ he thinks. _There’s so many things I want –_

There are so many things he wanted to say. She can see it in his eyes.

But all he says is _Are you happy?_

Calypso steals a glance at Leo and smiles, a small hopeful one, “I am.”

He searches her eyes, wide and clear and full of sincerity, and he feels his soul ease.

“I’m glad,” Percy says.

And he is. His heart feels full and he knows, deep in his bones, that Leo will be good to her. Leo will give her everything he cannot. 

“I’m happy for you, Calypso,” he gives her shoulder a squeeze and smiles.

“I’m happy for you, too, Percy. And I still care for you,” she wipes at the tears that threaten to spill out of her eyes.

“I will always care for you, Percy.”

His eyes start to water and he steps closer as he runs his hand down the length of her arm. He feels her shiver and he gives her hand a squeeze. He feels his throat close and his voice comes out a little hoarse as he says _I care for you, too, Calypso._

She sees the sincerity in his eyes and she offers him a bittersweet smile.

He leans close and her eyes drift to their intertwined hands and flutter close at the feel of his lips on her forehead.

A contented sigh escapes her lips and Percy gives her hand another squeeze before letting go.

“Let’s head back.”


End file.
